


Thunder

by nicolet



Series: Mine, and I am Yours [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: “You looked at me with such need,” Thor rasps, his voice hoarse, “and I could not refuse you.”





	1. can you feel why you're in this

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. So sorry for any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's aching with need, and Loki's the only one who can understand the desperation underneath their desire for one another.

“Loki,” Thor says brokenly, his tears soaking into Loki’s cloak. “Brother,” Thor whispers, and Loki cannot stand it no longer. His hands grab onto Thor’s face, pulling him into a kiss. It is the lightest of touches, a hint of lips, a breath of air, Loki pulls away and he stares at Thor’s shocked expression.

He almost attempts to transport away when Thor grabs hold of him and smashes their lips together. How uncouth, he wants to say, how rude— But his words are drowned by the intensity of the kiss. Thor dominates the kiss, their teeth clashing, tongues twisting around one another, fiercely, ravenously.

“Thor!” Loki gasps, pulling away, and Thor’s eye is heady, dark with desire. He pulls onto Thor’s armor, almost tearing it apart in his haste. Thor struggles to do the same, unlocking each one of Loki’s clasp with trembling fingers. “Why do you not use your magic at a time like this,” Thor says then, and Loki stops. “You’ve addled my brain with your— you!” He shouts, irritated for a reason he knows not. He snaps his fingers, and they find themselves in bed, their bodies bare.

Thor wastes no time and he bites Loki’s collarbone, before sucking a kiss there. Loki arches, his fingers clawing onto Thor’s back. He tugs onto skin, and Loki hisses in pain even as the pleasure courses through his body, electric and taut. Thor sucks onto a nipple, leaving Loki to shout. He pushes Thor down, settling himself above the God of Thunder.

His fingers reach down to stretch himself, and he smirks as Thor stares, open-mouthed, his hands steady on Loki’s hips. Thor is big, and he’s leaking from the anticipation of the stretch.

“Look at you now,” Loki mocks, even as he trembles from his own ministrations. “The Mighty Thor, debased to such animal desires with his own brother.”

Thor is silent, watching Loki closely, and the steel in his gaze only causes Loki to want _more_ —

His brother indulges Loki, allowing Loki to spew poison even as he watches Loki slides in one, then two fingers. His heart is beating like a drum, like thunder rolling in the skies. Loki’s body grows ever needy, want. More and _more_ —

 _“Depraved,”_ he whispers, and his body is slick with desire, an ache in his loins as the thought of being devoured by his brother washes over him.

Thor’s gaze is hungry, and his body is thrumming with excitement. Thor tries to move then, his body arching, callouses on his fingers catching onto skin. “Wait,” he hissed, and Thor stops, he stops, his single eye questioning, seeking permission, and Loki relents. Loki closes his eyes, and shivers as Thor’s fingers slowly encircles his hole, pushing alongside his own. It’s filthy, so fucking filthy, and so very good. The stretch is burning, intense, and it ignites his insides.

He licks his lips, silently challenging Thor. His lips curl into a sneer.

Thor roars, and with a single swift movement, he fucks into Loki with a thrust, completely filling him. Loki’s fingers claw into him as he silently screams, his lungs attempting to expand as the sensation within him completely takes hold of him. His mind goes empty and blank under the onslaught of relentless pleasure, and he meets each thrust with a sharp grind.

Thor pushes Loki down, tugging at Loki’s locks, ravaging him with kisses. Thor bites onto Loki’s lips, and he can feel the metallic tang of blood dripping down, and he snarls. He nips at Thor’s neck, making sure that his skin blooms red. They claw at one another, hungry with the desire to _monopolise_ — To _consume_ —

Thor is fucking a space in Loki, making sure that he never leaves, and Loki accepts— He accepts even as he pushes back. “Harder,” he yells, and Thor growls as he pushes in deep, thick and fulfilling. Hitting all the right spots, with the sting of _too much, too fast_ overcoming Loki. The perfect agony of knowing how wrong, how right, how perfect it all is leaves them both grasping at each other— Their bodies curving perfectly, in and out—

“Loki, _Loki,”_ Thor murmurs sweetly, punctuating his words unfairly with each hard fuck, “Don’t leave me.” He repeats himself, hand grasping onto Loki’s cock, tugging onto it almost roughly. The pain that shoots through Loki causes him to whine desperately, wanting more.

“Oh, _oh_ —” He’s being fucked open, and Thor is carving in deeper, and deeper— And Loki doesn’t ever want this to stop—

Thor thrusts into him hard, eye blazing blue, and it’s as if Thor’s spark is driving itself into Loki, rolling over him like thunder, like waves, and he crashes, _burns—_ His body is alight with sparks, and he screams as the _painpleasurehurt_ wraps around him, his cock jerking with each movement, sliding against Thor.

He desperately clings onto Thor, mouth open, struggling to breathe as his very being bursts open like a dam. His skin is turning blue, and the cold is seeping into Thor’s warmth, but Thor continues on, pushing, pulling, making sure that Loki is not bereft of him.

Thor kisses Loki again, and it is an answer to an unspoken plea. The sweetness of it a sharp contrast to their brutal fuck. Thor shouts as he empties himself into Loki, and that very sensation of _wet, hot,_ and _Thor_ — Loki comes until his vision goes dark.

When he awakes, it is to Thor gently rubbing him down, cleaning them both of the filth they have indulged in. My _brother,_ he thinks, and shudders at how good defiling him feels. His cock twitches at the thought, and he wonders what would become of them now.

Loki doesn’t have to wait long. Thor is fully dressed when he turns to Loki, only a hint of shame on his features. Loki quells down the desire to ravage the God yet again.

“Stay by my side,” Thor says, and it is almost a command, if not for the way Thor looks so unsure. “Please,” he adds quickly.

“You would want me to leave one day,” Loki replies as he pulls on his clothes.

Thor sighs, and before he can start, Loki stops him with a firm gaze, “I will be by your side,” Loki says, “For now.” Thor shakes his head, grinning. “I suppose that is the best I can hope for from you.” He holds out his hand, and they are no longer children, but Loki finds himself grasping Thor’s hand. They lock their fingers together.

They walk towards the main console where their people wait. Asgard needs her King. Along with one to usurp the throne one day when the King is weak. And who better than Loki?

 

* * *

 

 

> _but even underneath the waves,_
> 
> _I’ll be holding on to you._
> 
> _cause there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_
> 
> _to find my way back to you._
> 
> _-_ **Eric Arjes**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING RUSTY AT WRITING PORN WTFFFF AHHHH. Oh well, at least I tried. Can't stand to look at this filth any longer so here you go! Sorry it isn't great but I just wanted to write something hmmm. Since the movie was pretty good and I loved it, I decided to spend my one day off writing something for it.
> 
> Here you goooo. Please leave me some kind comments. Thank you.


	2. cause I wanna touch you, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can never resist Loki, even more so when Loki's spread across the red silks, pale skin gleaming as his fingers greedily stuff his needy hole.

 

He’s lying on the rocky terrain, and Thor once again looms over him, grief evident in the lines of his face. It’s all too familiar, and it is one of the reasons why he has tried to make a mockery of it through theatre. Yet this time there is something strange about it. There is a a deliberateness in Thor’s movements as he gently caresses the side of Loki’s face.

This isn’t typically how it goes.

“Thor,” he whispers. He’s still, unsure. It is usually at this point that he wakes up, when Thor’s face begins to blur. This time however, Thor remains in focus, and it is not grief that remains in his features now. Loki sees the lust that is beginning to be all too familiar.

Thor closes the distance between them, and soft lips catches onto his. Thor sweetly coaxes Loki to part his lips, licking into him, tongue tangling with one another, wet and filthy. His nails claw into Thor’s back, and Loki realises that they’re no longer upon the battlefield. They’re tangled up in silk sheets caressing their bodies.

The bright hue of the red silks is a sharp contrast against Loki’s pale skin. The lights are dim, casting shadows on the wall and they resemble Father’s and Mother’s stern faces for a brief moment. Loki smiles, and they disappear.

Dream!Thor pulls away, and there’s an infuriating smirk on his face that Loki wants to kiss away. Dream!Thor’s mouth latches onto Loki’s nipple, biting and tugging at it.

“Aah!” This dream is fast becoming something else entirely. Loki smirks, grabbing Thor’s long locks. Oh, it’s so easy to just tug on it, to force him to move away from assaulting Loki’s nipples. Only to consume Thor’s swollen red lips again.

It’s just a dream, and for that, Loki grows bold. He does not have to worry nor doubt. His desires are blatant here.

He cannot see the darkness in Thor’s eyes, only desire that mirrors his own.

Loki inhales sharply as he pushes fingers greedily, stuffing his hole, aching for something much larger and hotter to burn through him.

Dream!Thor stares at him, just like how the real Thor had looked when Loki straddled him. His eyes are blown wide, and the _want_ is so evident in his face. Loki’s other hand pulls on his cock, wanting more sensation to overwhelm him. The electricity. The thunderous roar of pleasure. He wants it all.

“Thor,” he moans, wanting more. Dream Thor merely bites along his sides, sucking bruises onto his skin. The sensation isn’t enough, and Loki desperately _needs_.

“Oh, _Thor_ —”

 

* * *

 

He shouldn’t have done it. Thor shakes his head, pacing along the hallways. A moment of weakness and he had succumbed. It is unbecoming. Loki is.. Loki is his _brother_.

He says that.

And _yet_ —

The thought of Loki once again, above him, his pale torso gleaming with sweat, the faintest hint of blue along his sides—

Loki biting his bruised lips, taunting Thor, long fingers curling against his flushed cock—

Thor swallows thickly, trying to calm himself down.

He takes a deep breath, and banishes all thought of Loki parading about naked, covered only in Thor’s red cloak.

Thor takes another breath, willing them to disappear.

They don’t.

“Fuck,” he says, “Okay. Okay!”

So the thoughts probably won’t go away. Still.

Thor needs to discuss this with Loki. He cannot afford to allow another moment like this. _Even if he wants it._

Thor sighs, running a hand through his short hair. He’s still unused to it. Loki will make fun of this, of that he is sure of. Thor prays that he does not say the wrong words that will drive Loki away. For his Brother may be cruel and harsh with his words, but he too will be affected that all Thor says.

If he isn’t careful, Loki would leave. And despite what he has said then on Sakaar, Thor does not truly want Loki to leave. Perhaps a vacation once in a while. There would be some fragment of peace while Loki causes trouble glaxies away. And then he will return, and he will be by Thor’s side. And that’s important to him. Loki.. Loki is his only family now.

A family member you have desecrated. The voice in his head sounds terribly like Loki.

He strengthens his resolve, and pretends that he isn’t going to cry bitterly when this is over.

Thor clenches his fist. “Fuck it,” he mutters under his breath.

He cannot hide forever.

He walks to Loki’s room, each step unsteady. The words that he will say are a mess of regrets and pain in his mind.

_“Aah!”_

Thor stops in his tracks.

“Mmhh. _Oh_ —”

The sound of Loki moaning reverberates in his mind, over and over again. The images that he sought so hard to forget are once again flashing across his eyes.

He’s shaking even as he creeps in closer.

This is wrong, he thinks. _Wrong._

Still his mouth waters, his heart drums on, each beat out of sync, attempting to burst out of his skin.

Thor’s cock is stiffening beneath his breeches. The door opens for him swiftly, and within, he knows he is not heard, not yet.

His steps are soft and quiet, and his eyes are fixed upon Loki.

Beautiful, gorgeous Loki, spread upon the bed like a prize.

Loki is moving along the sheets like a serpent, coiling and uncoiling, fingers greedily pushing in and out his hole, red from the abuse. His cock is leaking pre-cum, spilling across his skin like pearls.

Thor’s hard. His need is burning within him, threatening to erupt.

 _“Thor,”_ Loki moans, and he is—

Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS. So this is pretty short, but I thought I should probably post it before I forget all about it. Will definitely do a next part. Wondering if there's any kink of yours that you'd like me to consider adding into this silly little porny fic. Maybe some dirty talk and bondage next? Loki does look so good tied up. Let me know! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr as @singasongofstars or @nicolet-writes. Gimme some comments sweethearts!
> 
> P/S: ALSO, unbetaed. So sorry!


	3. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You've seduced me, even as you sleep, and I cannot stop myself._ Thor is unable to resist, and so he lets go.

Loki’s dream is going along splendidly, with Thor bound by the corner of the bed as Loki teases him in his dreams. His hips moves up and down, cock forgotten as he pushes his fingers deep. He desperately wants more, and he’s almost tempted to force himself awake from this trance-like state, to grab his brother and fuck himself over Thor’s huge cock.

It’s then that he feels someone pulling away his hand from where he is greedily stuffing his hole. He feels bereft. The loss of that burn and stretch makes him whine, and he’s forced to open his eyes.

There’s a snarl on his lips, and it quickly turns into a moan when he realises that Thor’s pushing his cock inside him mercilessly, leaving him no room to breathe. Oh Father, he’s so big, and far wider than Loki’s slim fingers. Each inch that presses in makes Loki shake and whimper. _Oh,_ there’s really nothing better than the feeling of being fucked open.

The sound that falls from Thor’s mouth is filthy, _so sexy_ and goes right up to Loki’s spine.

“Th-Thor,” he gasps, twisting in the sheets, as Thor falls upon the bed like a starving man, grabbing Loki’s legs and throwing them upon his shoulders, pressing in deeper and deeper, splitting Loki open.

Loki’s losing it, his mind spinning as he tries to take in air. He feels so full, stuffed to the brim, and each slide is a torment of pain and pleasure that consumes him, making every inch of him _burn_. He can’t think, his breath coming in slow hitches and stutters, as Thor breaks him, massive and overwhelming,

Loki can only hold on for his life as Thor continues to fuck him, the hint of thunder in his eyes, bright and filled with primal lust. There’s blue sparks as electricity travels from the Thunder God towards the other, and each jolt only sees to fuel them both. His nipples buzz with the sensation as it travels up, making them tingle and he rubs his hands over them, aching.

He needs something to bite him, and for a brief moment he wonders if there’s a third person that can stuff Loki’s mouth full. A cock in his mouth as he's being fucked, stuffed to the brim on both ends. Something or someone to play with his nipples, to make him ache everywhere, to  _wreck him._ Perhaps he could convince Thor to let Heimdall to join in the fun.

Loki grins sharply, and he licks his lips slowly, watching Thor’s eyes follow the movement. The God of Lies moves his hips, a small tilt, and the angle is just right, and the pleasure that overwhelms him makes him shake. Thor groans, and he presses forward, his thick cock driving deep, lighting up every nerve. _More, more, more,_ Loki thinks, whimpering as it burns inside of him, bright-hot and exquisite.

He moans wantonly, loud, unrelenting in seeking out his own pleasure. Thor is breathing in short bursts, as if he’s on the battlefield, his muscles heaving with the effort. Loki watches the rise and fall of his chest, his abs glistening with the sweat, and there are so many things that he’d like to do to that man.

Thor’s so bright, so beautiful, and Loki wonders how it is that this man can give himself so wholly to Loki. He does wonder why, and perhaps it is at the moment that Thor sees it on his face.

“I want this,” he says, eyes wide with desperation, with emotion, and Loki cannot bear it. He arches his back, and with it he moves his hips in tight little circles, making Thor swear. Only lust remains on the God’s face, and it mirrors Loki’s own, filthy and raw, and he loves it.

With a small flick of his fingers, there are clamps that attaches themselves to Thor’s nipples, and the man _roars._

Thor pulls out, leaving only the tip, and Loki almost apologises, his hands reaching out to grab his brother when Thor shoves it in, all at once, and _fuck, oh_ ** _god—_** Loki claws at the sheets, a scream caught in his throat. It’s too much, and not enough at the same time, shattering him, breaking him, and it feels so _good_.

He jerks once, twice, pushing in so deep, _oh,_ and Loki’s hips lurch and he comes untouched, just as Thor releases his load into Loki, the cum leaking out as he slowly drags his cock out.

Above him, Thor’s smile is beautiful, reckless. He tugs on the clamps, hissing in pain, yet Loki can see the man’s cock twitch again.

Loki laughs, clear and happy, and he motions for Thor to come closer, and when the man does, he pulls Thor close to kiss him. The kiss is soft and sweet, and they share a breath.

“Thor,” he says reverently, “ _Why?”_

“You looked at me with such need,” Thor rasps, his voice hoarse, “and I could not refuse you.”

Loki kisses him again, slowly, desperately, hands holding Thor close.

“I will be your ruin,” he whispers, and Thor smiles.

“And I, yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short porny end, to this very self-indulgent fic. Won't be writing more I guess. It's so hard to write good Thorki hmmm. I do hope you'll like this short one. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr. I'm @singasongofstars / @nicolet-writes.


End file.
